Beauty and the Beast
by Blvise
Summary: When an innocent Rose Hathaway meets a not so innocent Dimitri Belikov? Things wont always appear as they seem. AU!
1. You can ignore this now

_**Do you guys want this story in first person?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Ha, I'm here with a new story. Well... not that new since I'm stealing this from one of my other stories that I've never finished and revamping it. So I hope you guys enjoy this. And sorry if I didn't catch anything that I was supposed to change._**

**_This is totally AU, so people will be different, act different, etc. I did try to stay very close to how the characters were but since this is AU... there is obviously some changes._**

* * *

><p><em>Marks.<em>

_Bruises._

Everything you could think of settled onto the pale flesh. Some were new, harsh, old and fading. Blood dripped down the hot skin, leaving a stain that would stay in one's mind for a long time. The feeling of being hopeless and bare made goose bumps crawl over the heated body. Sharp teeth sunk into the white flesh of her neck, leaving its mark. The body above her thrusts into her too hard, making her almost breakable body ache.

His dark hair fell into his face as he leaned down to lick the mark he had just left. He could taste her blood. It tasted sweet and alluring, making him thrust into her harder. The screams echoed through the empty home. No one was going to hear them. They were miles from any other home. But it wasn't like he was going to care. The screams sounded like music to him, he didn't want them to stop. Her pain made his pulse quicken and his desire to finish her off became slow and painful. He wanted to hear her beg for more. He wanted to hear those shouts of complete desire. He wanted many things and he didn't care if he had to kill to get those things.

He was the devil.

Yet all the girls wanted him. They lust for him; they would get on their hands and knees to get him to even look at them. They were completely hopeless which pulled the males attention. He loved it when a female begged. It reminded him of a dog that wasn't given any food for weeks and was looking for anything it could get its grummy pales on. This excited him by just the mere thought. He truly was a sick man but there was no one to stop him.

The girl beneath him started to shout out orders, which made the male snap his attention back to her with a growl. He reached down to wrap his long fingers around her neck and gave a little squeeze. "What was that you said?" He barked. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Would you like to say that again?" He began to ram into her harder as each word came out of his mouth. The girls' bright green eyes widen in fear, her hands rushing up to try to pry the males' fingers off of her neck. But they were too strong for her. Her head shook side to side instead, not being able to say a word. The male grunted and loosened his grip. "So I thought." He was now beginning to get bored with the girl. She no longer had an interest to him. She didn't give any thrill she had before to him. She was useless.

Giving one last thrust before letting himself go, he pulled out and slide off the bed without giving the girl any notice. She looked almost disappointed but he didn't care. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could, hoping to never see her again. And that was what he was going to do. The male was good at disappearing and never showing up again. Throwing his clothes on, he began to walk over to the door. "You look disgusting." He muttered under his breath and left, leaving the girl open, bare and dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>The buzzer sounded, sending a body to fall off of its mattress and hitting the floor with a loud thump. A girls head with dark brown hair poked up from the other side of the bed. Her brown eyes stared at the shining alarm clock. It blinked 7:09.<p>

She was late.

Or she was going to be.

Rose didn't have enough time to take a shower, so instead she quickly splashed water onto her face before darting back into her room to pick out clothes to wear. She couldn't be late, not again. This class was too important to her and she was already failing it by always showing up so late. The teacher might not care bu not being there really did affect your grade. She had to get it up by next Friday or she will fail the class and needed to take it over.

"Oh college classes, gotta love them so fucking early in the morning." She heaved a sigh as she threw on a new navy blue sweater. Since she had slept in her jeans, she just left them on, not wanting to waste any more time.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she darted out of her apartment. She skipped down the steps, almost falling a few times but she managed to catch herself. The girl almost ran into an oncoming woman with a small dog in her hands. The dog began to dark at her when she zoomed past but Rose didn't glance back to look at it. She didn't care. Her mind was focused on class and nothing else.

The school wasn't that far away from her apartment complex but it seemed like more than enough people were out and about that day. It was unusual but then again, Rose didn't care. She didn't pay much attention to the outside world. Probably one of the reasons she didn't have many friends. She didn't like to go out and she didn't like doing something without a purpose.

The girl was too focused on getting to the college that she hadn't noticed a tall man walking her way. By the time Rose realized, it was too late. She had collided with him, knocking her down. Rose was about to get up until something heavy held her down. She looked to see what it was and noticed it was a black shoe. Looking up to see its owner, she gasped. Rose could barely see the man's face but he could see those hard, brown eyes staring down at her like daggers. She could tell the man wasn't too happy. "Watch it where you are going. You do not own this sidewalk." The man growled, taking his foot off of her now before disappearing into the thong of people.

The male sat up and looked around. What had just happened? It happened all too fast. She couldn't think about this any longer. She needed to run. When she looked down at her watch, she groaned. Class was now five minutes in. "Why, why, why?" She scrambled to his feet, forgetting about everything that had just happened and continued on. It wasn't like she was going to meet up with that man any time soon. The city was big, people were easily forgotten. But something deep down would never forget those eyes.

It was ten minutes into the class now when Rose had finally arrived. They were well into the lesson and many words were scribbled onto the black board. The male didn't know if she could possibly copy that many words down into her note book in time. She was going to have to try.

Taking a seat somewhere towards the back, she pulled out her blue notebook. She began to take the notes but it was no help. The more times she tried to catch up the more the teacher was putting onto the board. It was as if it was war between them. Like the professor knew Rose was trying to catch up but he wouldn't let her. About to give up, a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, sat down next to her, giving her her notebook with no exchange of words. Rose took it but stared at her questioningly, yet she wouldn't even look back at her. _People are so strange today. Sh_e thought to himself. But she took the notebook. "Thanks." She mumbled to her, copying down the rest of the notes.

By the end of class, Rose was able to get everything she needed, thanks to the that girl. She handed her back the book and was about to ask her for her name but she had gotten up and left. This made Rose frown. Did she smell? Was something wrong with her face? Maybe she had fallen into something when she ran into that man. All these questions ran through her head, none of them being answered.

_ Nothing to do about it now, though. _

Rose got up and made her way out of the class. Her next class wasn't until later that afternoon. If she wanted, she could go home and take a nap but decided against it. Instead she was going to go get some tea and head over to the local library. It was the place where she mostly spent her time. It was quiet and no one was there to bother her, unlike her apartment. She didn't think anyone knew what the word 'quiet' even meant. Either their music was too loud or the muffled moans were heard from the thin walls. That too needed to be fixed. Rose didn't know how she was able to still sleep there. Nothing she could do there, though.

This time being more careful and aware of what she was doing and where she was going, she walked along the side walk, making her way over to a little shop that sold tea and also made it for you. She loved the place; she could live in it if they would let her. But sadly that couldn't be.

Walking into the small shop, she took a deep breath. All the smells of the herbs mixed well together. Rose was in heaven but she didn't dare look at what else they had. Instead she went straight towards her favorite.

She picked up a box so she could make some at home in the next few days before walking over to the counter and asking for her usual. Only waiting a few minutes, she had her cup in her hand. She paid them before taking a small sip and leaving to go to the library. Today was a normal day, besides the few weird things that happened to her. But besides that, it was like nothing else, or so she thought. She had no clue how crazy things were going to get from here on.

As she left the tea shop, she felt eyes on her, which made no sense since she was still out in the city. Many people were still about but this was a feeling like no other. The eyes were focused on her and only her. She didn't need to look around to make sure. She didn't need for them to know that she knows. Instead she was going to act normal, like any normal day and act boring, hoping they would lose interest. Yet they didn't. The whole way to the library that feeling stayed. Rose thought that maybe if she quickened her pace and made it to the place she would be safe and away from any harm. It wasn't like she was used to this kind of thing. It had never happened before. No one ever paid any attention toward her, there was no reason to. But this sudden attraction scared her and she had a right to be scared.

She didn't let it show on her face though. Walking up the large steps to the library, she looked around, the feeling slowly easing. By the time she reached her usual area, the feeling was completely gone. Whoever it was must have lost interest.

Sitting down onto the floor, she pulled out a book she liked to keep in a hidden spot. She was almost done with it and it was just getting to the good parts. Opening to the page she had left off, she began to read, sipping her tea every now and then. The book was about a couple who suddenly went missing. The story follows the man who is supposedly suspected of the kidnap but no one can prove it. Little did they know was that he had kidnapped them. The rest of the story goes on about how he did it and how he was able to get away with it. No one found out until after he had died, leaving them with nothing. It seemed rather boring at first since you already knew who kidnapped who and who was involved. It didn't start out like any normal book but as Rose kept reading, she became hooked, wanting to know how he was able to do it all.

And just as she was getting to something good, the feeling came back but this time it was more intense, as if they were standing right above her. She glanced around but saw nothing. Shaking it off, she went back to her reading. Then she heard it; a light sneeze coming from behind the bookcase. Setting the book down, she turned her body so she was able to see the other side of the book case. And there she was; the girl with the blonde hair and those piercing green eyes. She was on her knees, ducking, trying not to be seen. Rose could only guess that it was her all along. It made sense, sort of…in its own little twisted mind. It was clear that the girl wanted to talk to her if she was trying this hard to get close to her and she merely just thought that she was too shy to say hi.

"Hello." The word escaped her lips before he was able to stop it. The girls head turned towards her, shock. A light blush came onto her cheeks, knowing she had been caught. "You were the one who gave me the notes in class. Thanks." She nodded, getting up to walk over to her. "But if you wanted to talk to me, you didn't need to go through all of this. I may keep to myself a lot but there is no need to be afraid of me. I don't bite."

The girl stood so she was standing face to face now. "I'm sorry." She whispered but her voice seemed to carry no matter what. "I didn't mean to scare you, if I did and I'm not all that weird…I just…" She trailed off, not sure of what she was going to say. "I'm Lissa." She held out her hand. "And you're welcome for the notes, I know how its hard to catch up with Professor Alto."

"At least I am not alone." Rose chuckled, cupping her hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm Rose." This was an odd way to start up a friendship, if that is what you could call it. But she felt the need to take the girl in, seeing as she might not have a lot of friends either. "Eh, do you like to read?" It was a stupid question but it was something to keep the conversation going.

"I love to. I come here every day if I can. That is where I noticed you." She blushed once again and Rose couldn't help but smile at it. "I really am sorry."

"Don't be." She shook her head and let go of her hand that she was still holding. She looked around and noticed the time. "Oh shit, I am going to be late." It was almost time for her next class. Where had the time gone before? Today just wasn't her day but she shrugged it off. It happened. "I'll see you sometime soon?" She began to run off.

"Yeah!" She called back to her but was shushed by a nearby Liberian. Lissa flinched, making Rose laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hoped you enjoyed and like i said before, sorry if I didn't change anything that was supposed to be changed. Please review. I like hearing the feedback. <em>**

**_Questions; Do you think it was Lissa who was really watching Rose the whole time to the library, or was it something else? _**


	3. Chapter 2

**_I am so happy to hear that you guys like this story. Thank you so much._**

**_now I present to you; chapter 2_**

* * *

><p>The rainy weeks had finally ended—the skies clearing and the wind calming. It was still a rather chilly day out, but the weather was fine and it appeared that everyone was glad to be out of their confinements. Spring was right around the corner along with new beginnings and encounters. The town was hustling and bustling as it used to, everything returning to normal. People browsed about the market. Vendors advertised their goods, engaging those walking down the streets.<p>

Normal.

Rose didn't feel like she was being watched as she had a few weeks ago. It must of just have been Lissa, nothing to really worry about. But that didn't cease Rose's dreams. Ever since bumping into that strange man, she couldn't get his eyes out of her mind. She didn't really remember what he looked like... but those eyes. How could such a thing look so terrifying but warm at the same time?

But Rose had to push the thoughts away as she now had to focus on the busy streets in front of her. Once she was allowed to cross, she nearly ran across the street to meet up with Lissa.

They had become pretty close friends in such a short time. Rose's only close friend really. It was fun talking with her. She didn't think they would have so much in common. But she was wrong and they did. And she found it kind if funny, because in such a short time in knowing each other, both of the girls felt like they were long lost sisters. In class, the two would make up silly jokes about their professor. He really was a sore one, always making snide comments about certain things.

Smiling to herself, just thinking about some of the things the two would get themselves into, she walked into a not-so-busy cafe. Looking around, she spotted Lissa on the other side of the cafe, sitting in a small booth, two cups of coffee sitting in front of her. Apparently, she had something to tell Rose. She wouldn't let off any hints and nothing in her face gave her away. Whatever she had to tell her, Rose was a little worried. Was she moving away? Did she not want to be friends with her anymore? All these questions came at once, causing her to walk slower. But she knew she was being foolish... or was she? Picking up the pace, she was at the table in second, sliding into the booth.

"Hey," she smiled, pushing away all the worry. "Thanks for getting this for me. It's my favorite." Rose said as she took her coffee into her hand before faking a sip, only letting the coffee touch her upper lip, testing to see if it was too hot to drink yet - it wasn't.

"I know," Lissa responded with a small smile but it slowly vanished. "I need to tell you something..."

Rose held up a hand. "Look, if we're breaking up, just tell me straight forward. I think I can take it." She teased her causing another smile to form onto her friends lips. Of course they weren't dating, but the feel of everything at that moment made it seem so.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant is that I needed to tell you something... big. I know I should be excited about it, but I am really, really, really nervous. I've never met anyone like this guy before..." she trailed off from her rambling with a sigh. So, it was a guy she had to tell Rose about. Surprising, since Lissa was too busy with school work to even care about guys. Nodding slowly, Rose took another sip, allowing her friend to continue on with what she wanted to say. "He's tall, handsome, and has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. He is also such a sweet heart." She looked off into the distant. Rose could tell that she was imagining what he looked like. "But... don't get me wrong, I'm not worried about any of that... it's just..."

"Just?"

"Our date is in four hours."

Rose almost choked at that.

"What?" She exclaimed. "You're going out on a date with this guy in three hours and I'm just hearing about it _now_?" Rose was shocked. "When did you guys even meet?"

"A week ago." Lissa slouched in the booth, her cup of coffee suddenly becoming her main interest.

Rose simply just blinked, still shocked at the news she had heard. Part of her was a little hurt that her best friend didn't tell her anything about this until now. Though, now she was just curious as to why Lissa had held this information at bay. Was it because she was afraid that maybe Rose would be a little upset that she had gotten herself a date when Rose hasn't even come close to talking to any guys at all? It would seem so. Sighing softly, she just nodded, setting her cup on the table before getting up.

Lissa looked up at her, eyes slightly widened, a puzzled look on her face. "Where are you going?"

"No, the question is, where are _we_ going." She smiled. "Come on, this is a big night for you. You seem to really like this guy so we're going dress shopping." Rose didn't let Lissa say anything, pulling her up from the booth and grabbing both their coffees before leading her out of the cafe. She could tell Lissa was overjoyed, not feeling the guilt she had moments ago.

Together, the two girls headed to the mall, searching for the perfect dress that Lissa could wear on her date with this mysterious man Lissa had yet tell her much about. All Rose knew was what she had told her about in the cafe, which wasn't much at all. It was just enough to tell that Lissa really liked him. Though, for all the two girls knew was that this man could be dangerous, a rapist or a serial killer. Crazy things happened before closed doors.

"So..." Rose searched through a rack of dresses, "how did you meet this guy?" Lissa giggled, remembering the moment. This made Rose glance over to her, her brows raised. She always cursed herself for not being able to just lift one eyebrow, it probably would have looked cooler. "What?"

"Oh, it's a funny story," she began, glancing over at Rose. "I was heading over to the library, right? And on my way there, this guy had dropped call his books while coming down the stairs. Me, being a nice person I am, went over to him and helped him pick up his books." Lissa laughed at the look Rose was giving her. "Hey, don't look at me like that." She went back to looking at dresses. "Anyways, while I was helping him, he was thanking me and all, and then afterwards, we just began to talk. That was until it began to rain. He quickly wrote down his number and handed it to me before we rushed our separate ways. For a few days, I contemplated calling him and finally gave in. We talked a little more and then asked to meet me at some cafe. That's when he asked me out to dinner."

Rose pursed her lips as she listened to her friend talk about the encounter. It seemed too movie-like, yet Rose just kept her mouth shut. Things like that could really happen in real life, right? She wasn't too sure. After all, those ideas had to come from somewhere. Mentally shaking her head, she physically nodded, letting Lissa know that she was still listening to her. Rose had to admit to herself though, it was pretty cute. From the way Lissa was describing him, he didn't sound like a gentleman.

"Tell him to pick you up from my place so I can catch a glimpse of this guy." Rose pulled out a dress, holding it up to Lissa. She gave it a once-over before shaking her head. Rose didn't say anything else as she put the dress back, going back to looking.

"I can do that." She nodded before her eyes lit up. Rose could tell that she had just found her dress.

"Let me see." Holding it up, Rose could see that it was a soft pink, half-sleeve dress that came went down to just above her knee and would probably hug her in all that right places. It seemed appropriate for a first date dress. Nodding in agreement, Rose ushered her to go try it on.

As she waited for Lissa to show her what the dress would look like, she glanced around the small room filled with dressing stalls. That's when she felt a tickle go down her spine, causing her to shiver. It was almost like the same feeling she had of being watched. Looking around to confirm that she wasn't being watched and only confirming how crazy she was, Rose settled into one of the chairs that had been seated by the dressing stall Lissa was in, trying to act normal. Only, the feeling never went away. Rose had begun to chew at her nails, silently telling Lissa to hurry.

"Okay!" Lissa stepped out of the dressing stall in her pink dress. Rose looked towards her, smiling and noticing how the feeling of being watched went away. "How does it look?" Lissa began spinning in a slow circle, showing off the dress.

"It looks good, Lis. You're getting it and I know you have a nice pair of nude pumps that would go amazing with it." She nodded, liking the pleased look on her friends face. "Now hurry up and go change so you can buy it and we can still have time to do your hair and such." Rose waved her away. She stared at the door until it closed all the way before standing up and peeking out of the room, trying to see if anyone had been there, watching her, though, if they had been, they were probably long gone now.

Lissa had about two hours to get ready, which in girl world, wasn't that much time. After Lissa had showered, Rose swarmed around her, doing her hair and perfecting it before moving onto applying her makeup. Once Rose was all done, Lissa probably looked like she had walked right off the cover of some magazine like Vogue. And Rose was pretty proud of that since she wasn't that into makeup, just some foundation and lipstick did her just fine, but she found out that she enjoyed applying makeup to others. It was fun.

"You look beautiful, Lissa... Well, in general you do too, but just... wow." Rose laughed as she crossed her arms, admiring her masterpiece. "When should he be here?"

"In just a few minutes probably." Lissa looked in a full-length mirror, smiling brightly.

"What's his name, by the way?" Rose finally asked.

"Dimitri."

* * *

><p>He stood in front of his mirror, looking at his reflection. He looked good and he knew it. Having just invested in buying this suit, he had better looked good. Nothing like this came cheap, but in reality, he could probably care less. Money was nothing to him. After double checking his appearance, he turned away from the mirror and picked his wallet, along with his keys and phone before heading out.<p>

The girl he was going to pick up had called him a few hours ago to inform him of a little change. She wanted him to pick her up at her friends apartment. He was okay with it, actually, he was happy about that. If her friend looked interesting, he could maybe make her fall for his schemes as well. Killing two birds with one stone, he would have liked to think. The more pleasure the merrier.

Dimitri got into his car, bringing the engine to life. To his ears, it sounded lovely, purring like a kitten. People could call him a monster all they wanted to. They could call him heartless but he didn't care. The only thing he knew he could love and take such good care of was his car. This was like his child and he would never let anything happen to it. It may sound silly coming from him but it was true. If something had happened to his car, he probably would be heart broken, that is, with what little of a heart he even had... if he even had one to begin with.

He made his way over to the address that he had memorized so easily. He parked his car along the side of the road before heading up to the apartments door. It seemed that the doors were locked and the only way he would be let in was if he buzzed the apartments room number. Leaning close to what seemed like an intercom, he quickly found the apartments number and pressed the button. Seconds later, a girls voice told him he could go in. Pulling on the doors, they had opened. Making his way up to the room, he could already hear the girls talking, one of their voice filled with excitement while the other stayed calm. Though, this could only be heard with his super hearing, any normal human wouldn't be able to hear them.

He knocked on the door, waiting patiently until someone opened the door and he was taken back, though, he wouldn't show it on his face by who was standing at the door. A young girl, with dark, olive skin, dark hair and pretty brown eyes stared at him with a little shock. He knew this girl, not well, but they had briefly met before.

"Is it him?" Dimitri could hear another voice, peeking in just a little, he saw Lissa, a small, lazy smile playing on his lips.

Her face brightened when she saw him. She was too happy and excited to even introduce her friend to him. Laughing softly, after complimenting Lissa on her dress, he looked towards her friend. "Hello, I'm Dimitri." Her friend didn't look to happy and instead just glared at him.

"Rose..." Lissa hissed under her breath, sensing the change of atmosphere in the air that surrounded her friend. Lissa looked at Dimitri with a apologetic look. "Sorry, this is my friend Rose. Are you ready?"

Nodding, Dimitri lifted his arm, allowing Lissa to take a hold of it. After waiting for her to say her goodbyes to her friend, he lead her out to his car.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gasp! <em>**

**_Did you see that coming? hehe_**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, they actually really help and make me want to write even more._**

**_Question: What do you think will happen on this date?_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_I was going to try to post everyday but I just got really tired and... well lazy, so ha sorry bout that. _**

**_I'm literally dancing right now, though because I am so happy that you guys are actually liking this story. Haha_**

**_Thank you everyone for the reviews!_**

* * *

><p>The two arrived to a five star restaurant. Lissa had beamed when she noticed where she was. "It's so hard to get a reservation for this place!" She looked around, taking in everything. Dimitri had to admit, it was a beautiful restaurant, which is why it made it so famous. Though, how could he suspect from any less. It was his restaurant after all.<p>

The was young girl that stood behind a podium, her eyes cast down, but as soon as she heard footsteps approach, she looked up and flashed her perfect white teeth. He knew that she knew who he was, but as protocol, she asked if he had any reservations before asking for him name. He had everyone who worked at the restaurant vow to pretend to not know who he was. It was easier on his dates that he brought along. He couldn't have them know he was a millionaire. It just wasn't his style to flaunt about it, waving it in everyone's faces. The young girl lead them to their table before setting down their menus, telling them that their waiter would be there soon.

After the waiter had came and went with their drinks and then orders, Dimitri listened to Lissa talk. She was pretty interesting but after a few moments, Dimitri couldn't seem to pay too much attention to her, though, he acted like he did. But the whole time she talked, all he could imagine was her friends face. Her name was Rose, he thinks, trying to remember what he had heard. It was a nice name, seemed to suit her well.

Dimitri had seen her before, on the streets while she seemed to be rushing to get somewhere. They had collided, making him step back a bit. It shocked him at first since he knew he was pretty strong and a mere human was able to knock him back just a bit. Though, since he had been in an awful mood that day, he didn't take too kindly to her, having out his foot on hear chest to forbid her from getting up.

Scared, shock, and anger came and went quickly on her pretty face, anger staying the longest. She looked beautiful, even when angry. After letting her go and watching her run off without even paying any more attention to him, he got the sudden urge to follow her, wondering as to where she was going, but he couldn't. He had to go meet up with someone.

Dimitri looked back at his date, pushing the thought of Rose away and instead taking in the young girls features that sat across from him. She had perfect blonde hair that was hanging in loose curls over her shoulders. If he looked closely and she turned her head just right, he could see that there were sparkles in her hair. Probably from some type of hairspray girls seemed to be into, he couldn't guess why. She had perfect, white teeth and such pretty green eyes. His first guess was that she was a model, not just some college student, which surprised him when he had found out. But nonetheless, she would still fall for his charms. He smirked at the thoughts that came to mind of what he had in store for her.

"Am I talking too much?" Lissa pursed her lips, playing with her napkin on her lap.

"Not at all." Dimitri gave her a smooth smile, reassuring her that she was fine. "I like hearing you speak." Lissa couldn't help but to blush, turning her head the other way, trying to hide her blush. "That blush looks beautiful on you." He chuckled softly, leaning against the table that sat between them, lifting his head to reach over and grab a hold of her chin, he turned her head so she was looking at him. And looking deeply into her eyes, he tilted his head, a knowing smile forming on his lips. "For our next date, you will insist to go back to my home."He released her at that, settling back into his seat and watching her facial expressions. She looked confused at first but as soon as she blinked, it was as if he hadn't said anything to her at all and she had come up with the thought herself. A small smile formed on her pink lips as she leaned across the table, her smiling turning into a smirk.

"I loved this night, Dimitri, but next time, how about we go somewhere, a little more private." She wore such a seductive look, it seemed almost unnatural for her. But, Dimitri held in his laugh and simple just nodded. "I like that idea."

After Dimitri had paid for the bill, he took her back to her friends house, guessing that the two would want to rave about the date. Women were funny like that and he found that pretty amusing. They sat in his car, talking about things that they liked and places they would like to go. Lissa did most of the talking again. Dimitri didn't really like to talk much about himself. He could always come up with things but he thought that was too much work. He wasn't lazy or anything but he was only going on dates like the ones he had been going for one reason. He pulled to a stop near the curb by Rose's apartment. Lissa said her goodbyes, thanking him for a good night before disappearing into the apartment building. He sat there, watching her like the gentleman he wanted her to believe before driving away once she was out of sight.

He drove back to his home, somewhere up in the mountains. It was hidden, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. Though, of course, this wasn't the home that he would bring his ladies back to, that was somewhere much closer to the city. This one was his personal home, a place he loved more than anything. Since it sat on top of a mountain, it was able to look over it all, over all the city lights and the setting sun. But his favorite part was the stars. Since he was so far away from the city, he was able to see the stars shine their brightest.

Though, as he drove closer to his home, he felt like something was off and just as he thought, something was. Once he pulled in, he saw another car sitting in his drive way. A few thoughts ran through his mind as he contemplated who could have visited him at this hour. Though it was no surprise when he saw a head bobbed up from the steps. His dark chestnut hair was unmistakable.

Adrian made his way over to Dimitri, a sly smile playing on the young males lips, hands in pockets. "Hey, Dimitri. How's it going?"

* * *

><p>Rose stood in the door way, shocked as she watched her friend leave with that tall man. It wasn't just with the fact that he was super good-looking, tall, muscular, and, man, that accent. Rose wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it just topped off everything. But, what made Rose so shocked with her friends date was that... she had met him before. It wasn't a nice encounter at all, either. Which made her hate him just a bit.<p>

Slowly closing the door, she headed over to her kitchen to make herself something to eat. Her thoughts racing all over the place. Some of it being fear. Rose had made sure that Lissa would come straight back to apartment, not only so the two could talk about the date, but just to make sure she was safe afterwards. After all, who really knew much about that guy? Lissa said she knew he was safe, but Rose guessed she had never heard the saying 'The good ones are usually the bad ones'.

Sighing, Rose made something quick to eat before plopping down on her sofa that sat in front of her television. She turned it on before surfing the channels, not finding too much to wait, but she had finally settled on a movie, Dear John. It looked boring, but it was better than some of the things she had passed while looking through the channels. But to her surprise, she was actually into it. After a few minutes, she was hooked. It was so heartbreaking to see the two go through some of the things they had to, also sweet in a way. Rose had tried to put herself in that situation, but couldn't imagine it possible. If she loved the person that much, she could wait for him to come back but the whole idea was just too hard to think of.

After the movie, Rose was sobbing. Tissues sat all around her in piles. She was so touched and sad about the whole thing, kind of wanting a boyfriend now, not one who would always be leaving to fight in a war, but someone who could love her that much. Which now brought her thoughts back to Lissa. She briefly wondered how he date was going before she began to feel envy. Lissa was looking. She had such a good looking guy take her out, not that she still didn't like him, she was just lucky. Though, she just hoped that he would treat her right, not put his dirty shoe on her chest like he had done to Rose.

The tears dried up on her cheeks as she stood and began cleaning up the mess she had made. Lissa was coming back to her home and she didn't want her to see all the tissues that she had to use. People to pick Rose out to be the type to cry over a movie and she wanted it to keep it that way.

Later that night, Rose heard a knock on the door. Getting up from the sofa she walked over to the door, looking into the peephole, seeing Lissa. Sighing in relief, she flung the door open, peeking out to make sure no one was around before grabbing onto her friends wrist and pulling her into the room. "Oh, good God, you're okay. So, how was it? What did you guys do? Where did you guys go? Did he treat you right? Was he polite? Did you guys kiss?" Rose spat all her questions out at once, not taking a breath as she did. Lissa just stood there, wide eyed.

"Whoa there, girl. One question at a time." She giggled and took off her heels, placing her hand on Rose's shoulder so she could keep her balance. "He was nice, polite. He took me out to the most amazing restaurant and... everything was just too perfect."She sang, walking towards Rose's room now to undress.

She followed. "Perfect? Oh." She pursed her lips. She was happy to hear and see that her friend was safe, but in a way, Rose was kind of hoping that she had a horrible time so she wouldn't see Dimitri again. Something about him just wasn't right. It was as if she could sense it. Something tickled in the back of her head, as if something was trying to tell her something but it seemed that whenever she was close to discovering it, it would just disappear as soon.

"Yeah. We're having another date soon. Though... I never got to ask him when that will be." Lissa's shoulder slouched just a bit before a smile appeared on her lips again. "Oh well, I have his number and he has mine." She searched through Rose's cloths. Not much would fit since both their body structures were different. Where as Lissa had a slim figure, model like, Rose's was a little more built than her friends. She sported a double d and curvy hips that could be a probably sometimes. She also wasn't as tall as Lissa was, so borrowing each others clothes were close to impossible. Though, somehow Lissa was able to find something she could be able to fit into.

Lissa pushed the topic of her date away and instead changed the subject to ice cream and what kind Rose had in her fridge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You guys will slowly learn more about Dimitri and what his deal is. All in time. I don't want to rush it too much :)<strong>_

_**Questions; Who do you think Adrian is? **_

_**How do you think he knows Dimitri? What's Dimitri's deal to begin with?**_

_** Why do you think he takes all these girls to another home?**_

_**(Just to make things clear, this still is a R&D and L&C fanfic.)**_

_**Please review, they make me so happy, plus it pushes me to write another chapter :)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_You gotta give me some faith. Don't worry any of you, this is a total R/D fanfic and be prepared to witness some of it ;)_**

* * *

><p>A week had come and gone, Lissa hadn't heard anything from Dimitri since their first date, which Rose was pretty happy about, despite her upset friend. It just seemed wrong for the two to be together. Just that one glimpse of them side by side was... awful. Rose had actually tried to talk Lissa out of going out with him a few times. Telling her that there were more guys out that. But of course, Lissa only got even more upset and called her jealous before storming away. Rose didn't get to talk to her most after that, mostly only in classes but outside of them, not a single word. Rose just shrugged it off. Maybe she was a little jealous but she wouldn't admit it to herself.<p>

It was getting dark out, the sun just setting, casting an almost orange light into her apartment. Rose was studying for a exams for Professors Alto's class. His exams were no joke. They were hard and if you didn't study at least most of your day away, then you were most likely to fail. Luckily for Rose, she was pretty smart and could contain most of the information just from listening to his lectures. Nonetheless, she always study just to be sure of herself.

Rose was just taking a break from studying and heading into her kitchen to get something to eat but was stopped when she heard her intercom buzz. Confused, she wondered over to her door and pressed a button on the intercom, leaning in close so whoever was at the door could hear her. "Who is it?"

The mystery person spoke back. "Dimitri"

Rose raised her brows, wondering what he was doing here. Dangerous questions began to form in her mind. Before she allowed herself to say anymore, she allowed him into the apartment building. She waited by her door, rocking on her heels and biting at her nails. She was nervous. Maybe something was wrong with Lissa? She just couldn't tell.

A sudden knock sounded on Rose's door, making her jump. She scrambled around, unlocking the locks before opening the door. And there he stood... Probably the most handsomest man she had ever seen. His brown eyes bore into her, as if he was looking right through her. His smile lazy but oh so sexy. Her eyes settled over his hair, he had it hanging loose around his face, unlike the last two times she had seen him with his hair back in a tiny ponytail and she wanted to run her fingers through it, wondering if he felt just as soft as it looked. And... he smelled so good.

Rose was so caught up in his appearance that she almost forgot to ask him why he was even here. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Lissa isn't here, if that's the reason you're here." Rose stood with her hands on her hips, shifting her weight onto her right leg. "And I've got to study for this test that is really important, so if you don't mind."

Dimitri laughed at that. "I know she isn't here. I came here to see you." Rose's chin almost hit the floor at that. "What's with the surprised look, Rose?" He smirked and let himself in, his shoulder tapping Rose's as he pushed his way through. And at just that moment, everything seemed to freeze. An electric shock moved throughout her whole body, and looking at Dimitri, she could tell that he had felt it too. But the both of them didn't breathe a word about it.

"Why are you here?" Rose snapped back to reality, remembering how much she despised him and turned towards him, keeping the door open just in case if he wanted to try anything dirty. "You know, Lissa is pretty upset that you haven't called her since your last date."

"I know." Dimitri looked around the apartment, brushing his fingertips along some of her furniture. "Nice place." He commented before finally turning to her, taking a seat on the armrest of her sofa. "Like I said before. I am here to see you." He smiled.

_God, that smile. _Rose thought, shaking her head.

"Yes, I know that... but _why _are you here to see me?" Rose tilted her head, not understanding this man one bit.

"Because I haven't been able to get you off my mind." The way he said it, almost made Rose fall back. He said it so comfortably and confidently, something she wasn't used to a man saying to her. It wasn't like any man _had_ said that to her before. "Aw, now Rose, don't look so surprised." He stood up and walked over to her, tsking as he went. "You should have known the second time we met... it was destiny for us to meet."

Rose glared. "You weren't so nice the first time we met, you know?" She didn't realize how close the two had gotten and she took a step back towards the door. "You had your disgusting foot on my chest, do you know how rude that is?"

"I was in a bad mood at the time, my apologies." He bowed swiftly before taking her hand and softly brushing his lips across her smooth skin.

Her body seemed to soften at his delicate touch, her body shivering as his lips brushed against her hand. The electric shock was back, but even more instance than before. It took a moment for Rose to control her body, stopping herself from moving closer to him. She grew angry. "That is no excuses!" She cried, jerking her hand away from him. "No matter if you're in a bad mood you don't do that to someone."

"Then I guess you don't know what I'm capable of." He smirked and before Rose could say anything more, Dimitri had his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Reaching behind her, he pushed the door, it closing behind her. Rose's eyes were wide, she was frightened but fought to hide the fear in her eyes.

"What are yo-"

His lips were on hers, first it was gentle but soon, a slow heat began to creep along their bodies, causing them to move closer, the kiss growing intense. In that moment, Rose forgot about the world and could only think of Dimitri. Her arms circled around his neck, fingers running through his hair as she breathed him on. He even smelled better up close. And god, just as she imagined, his hair was soft.

They parted ways, breathing heavily as their eyes stayed trained on each others lips. "You're everything I've ever imagined." Dimitri breathed against her lips before crushing his lips back onto hers before Rose could respond to anything. As if she even could. Rose felt as if she were on cloud nine. She felt pretty lucky that she was able to kiss him and not Lissa... So, she guesses she really was jealous. But not anymore cause Dimitri was in her arms.

He lifted her up causing her legs to wrap around his waist as he carried her to her bedroom, it seemed like he already knew the place and could manage getting there while his lips stayed connected with Rose's. And as soon as he reached her room, her put her down before moving his hands inside her shirt. His fingers gently brushed along her lower back, causing another shiver to shake her body. He looked so rough, who knew his touches could be so gently.

The electric feeling was pulsing through their bodies now. Neither of them wanted to stop. A soft whimper from Rose told Dimitri everything he needed to know. Quickly taking her shirt off, his eyes roam over her chest, a lazy smirk on his lips. "You're beautiful, Roza." He whispered as his hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head up as he kissed her again.

Rose felt thrilled. No one really had ever called her beautiful before and the way her new nickname rolled off his tongue made her want to melt into a puddle. Just about everything he was doing just at this moment made her want to melt into a puddle. Pretty soon, they were struggling getting each others clothes off. It was as if they couldn't do it fast enough. A growl erupted from Dimitri as he fiddled with her bra. The clasps not wanting to come apart. Rose couldn't help but to giggle at his struggle and instead reached back and helped his unclasps her bra. Now she stood behind his, bare naked.

Dimitri's eyes gazed over her body slowly, causing her to blush. The way he was looking at her, it wasn't just with lust, there was something else there too but Rose couldn't put her finger on it. But before she could even try to guess anymore, he was on her, pushing her back onto the bed, his hand moving along her thigh before hooking it around his hip.

Everything about this felt so right. Rose wouldn't mind doing this often. But something nagged at the back of her mind. It sounded like a buzz. Something that sounded so familiar but Rose was too engrossed on what was happening before her that her mind drifted back to Dimitri. Their limbs began to move against one another. Pleasure coursing through both of their bodies. It was almost a need to be connected with each other. It was as like two souls who were made for each other finally finding their way to each other. It was a beautiful moment.

But this time, instead of a buzzing sound, she heard pounding. Someone was pounding on something... What was it? Rose's eyes was foggy. She couldn't focus too much on anything besides Dimitri. Just the reminder of him made her begin to slip back into her haze, but that pounding noise kept going, only sounding louder and louder.

Rose was about to glance towards her bedroom door but Dimitri's voice stopped her. "You're mine, Roza. All mine."

Something was wrong, her body screamed but she couldn't move much. Dimitri was heavy but it wasn't just that. She didn't _want_ to move. But her body kept screaming at her. The pounding just grew louder and louder until Rose couldn't take it anymore and screamed.

She sat up abruptly, her breathing heavy as she looked around her dark room. She was dressed and she was... alone. Placing a hand on her forehead, she took a deep breath and clothes her eyes. It had all been a dream, which she cursed her self for. She wouldn't mind if it had continued, but she was also happy it stopped. That dream... it was just wrong. He was evil and Rose wanted to stand by that.

But that pounding sound came back to her. Apparently she wasn't dreaming about _that_ part.

Rose quickly got up and rushed over to her door, unlocking it. And as she flung the door opened. She saw someone she was least expecting. Her eyes widen as she took in the males appearance before her. His piercing blue eyes stood out in the darkness.

"You're in danger."

* * *

><p>Dimitri stalked away, rolling his eyes as Adrian followed after him. He wondered how long he was staying with him this time. Last time Adrian had stopped by, he had stayed for a month and it was like torture to Dimitri. Though, Dimitri would have to admit that he did sometimes enjoy Adrian's company... <em>sometimes. <em>Usually, Dimitri didn't question as to why Adrian stopped by or question him as to how long he would be staying, instead, he just kept his mouth shut. Adrian knew what Dimitri was doing and he knew he could possibly get in some action too, though, not for all the same reasons.

"So... who's this new girl?" Adrian asked, following him into another room

"What?" Dimitri glanced back at him before stopping in front of the door.

"You know... that Rose chick." He shrugged. "You were dreaming about her last night, I guess, and you kept saying her name. I was just wondering who she was..." Adrian's eyes lit up. "Do you think..."

"No." His face harden causing Adrian to shrink back just a little. "And I don't know who you're talking about. Maybe you just misheard. And maybe you should stay out of my room and mind your own business." Without another word, Dimitri walked away, making sure Adrian didn't follow.

Dimitri didn't always like being mean to his friend. They had known each other growing up and became very close. They considered each other brothers but ever since Dimitri had to move away to take care of some business, the two slowly drifted apart. They still kept in contact, Adrian always visiting but there was a tension in the air. It was always a hit or miss with him. Sometimes he supported what Dimitri was doing and other times he didn't at all. And the times he didn't, Dimitri couldn't stand him.

The last time Adrian was over, which was about two months ago, the two had had a fright. Adrian didn't like what Dimitri was doing half the time. Adrian was big on his girls, loving to make them happy but the things Dimitri was doing to some girls were just unbelievable. And he was kind of afraid of Dimitri was doing to himself. He made himself a monster just looking for what he had been searching for all those years. Dimitri understood his friends concern but he had told him over and over again that he was going to be fine and that he didn't need any help. Maybe... just maybe he was wrong.

Sitting on his bed, Dimitri placed his head in his hands. He sat like that, in complete silence for a few moments before his phone began to ring once again. Without even looking, he knew it was Lissa. He hadn't talked to her in over a week and he knew that he should have answered and explain to her that he was a little busy but would make a rain-check but whenever he thought of Lissa, she always seemed to transform into her friend Rose.

He didn't know Rose at all but she had left such an impact on him, despite her angered look she had given him when they first officially met. She was beautiful, breath taking, really. And he couldn't get her face out of his head. He knew where she lived and always wanted to just show up again, but without picking her friend up. He actually wanted to take her out on a nice, real, date. Which was strange for him since he hadn't been on a real date before in a long while.

"Who are you?" He asked himself, rubbing his face as he glanced over at the wall. Biting his lip, he got up, walking towards the wall. Placing his hand on it, something clicked and the door gave way. He walked into a dark room, reaching over, he flicked on the lights. In front of him was a quite large room. A glass desk with a computer and loose paper laying around all over the desk. On the wall towards the right, stood a huge board, a map displayed on it with string moving all over it, stopping certain parts of the map. Pictures of women lined the corner.

Dimitri walked over to it, looking at all the pictures and sighing to himself. His eyes scanned over ll the woman's faces, landing on a new picture on the board, Lissa. "You're not the one. And I thought you could have been. I'm sorry." He frowned to himself. He knew he had hurt a lot of women and he felt bad about it most of the time. Some of them just deserved it. But not Lissa. She was pretty, smart, and funny. Fun to be around but he just couldn't continue on seeing her. It was going to hurt her but it was what needed to be done.

Shaking his head, he left the board and walked over to his desk, sitting down, he brought up is search engine and typed in the name Rose Hathaway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. <strong>_

_**Questions; Who do you think woke Rose up?**_

_**And what do you think Dimitri was up to?**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I've decided to keep this in third person. Thanks everyone.**_

_**I have something else to tell you guys. I started another story. It's called Pawn and it would be awesome if you guys went over and checked it out. It's a R/D fanfic, don't worry :)**_

_**Also, it's in first person. **_

* * *

><p>"What?" Her brows shot up in surprised as she stared at the man. His appearance started to register. She knew him, knew him since she was just a little girl. Christian stood in her doorway, looking like some wet dog. That's when Rose realized that it had been raining outside. "Oh dear God, get your ass in here and let's get you dried off before you catch a cold." She pulled him in, holding all the questions she had for him.<p>

"Rose, I'm not kidding. You're in danger." He yanked his arm free from Rose's grip. "You're in serious danger and I'm here to take you back."

"Take me back? To my mother? Hell no. I will never set foot back in that place. If I'm really in danger, I think I will be able to handle myself." She rolled her eyes. Maybe Christian was high and somehow made his way over here. Though, that couldn't be right since the drive was over a day long. Shaking her head, she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him over to her bathroom. "Just hush and take a nice hot shower and then we can talk about everything that's going on inside your head, yeah?" She shut the door before he had a change to say anything.

What was Christian doing here? She hadn't seen him in over five years. Yeah, they would sometimes send emails back and forth but that had become a rare thing lately. Rose pondered what he had told her as she walked into her room to look for some clothes he could possibly fit into. What did he mean she was in danger? In danger of what? The closes she could come to being in danger would probably be if she maxed out her credit card.

Before Rose could think any further, she heard another knock on her door. "Oh for fucks sake!" She threw the clothes onto her bed before stomping over to her door. How was anyone getting through the first door? And she knew well enough no one on her floor would ever stop by at this hour to just chit-chat with her. Rose slung the door open and groaned as she saw a soaking wet Lissa. "You too?! Have any of you heard of umbrellas?

Lissa's face darken. "What are you talking about?"

Waving her hand, she allowed Lissa to walk into her apartment, rushing to her hall closet to take out a towel before handing it over to her. "Here. I'm sorry what I said before it's just-"

"Rose! I don't think I can put on my clothes, they are still wet... Do you... Oh." Turning around, Rose's eyes widened as she saw her old friend standing in her hallway with just a towel hanging around his waist.

"Who's this?" Lissa asked, her eyes trained on Christian.

"Yeah, who is this?" Christian echoed.

Closing her eyes, Rose took a deep breath in. "Lissa, this is Christian. Christian, this is Lissa. There, now you both know each other." Rubbing her forehead, she closed her eyes. Between the dream she had just had and now these two showing up? It was a little overwhelming. Rose just wanted to sleep. What time was it anyways?

"Uhm..." Lissa began, not knowing where to go from all this. "Rose, can I talk to you privately, please?" Without Rose having to say anything, Christian just nodded and found his way over to Rose's room. Lissa quickly grabbed onto Rose's arm, her eyes wide and her voice low. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I had no clue you were seeing someone."

Rose almost choked at that. "I'm not seeing anyone. Christian is an old friend of mine. He just arrived here, actually, a few minutes before you did. He was soaking wet, so I sent him off to take a shower."

"Oh..." Lissa peered around Rose, pursing her lips. "He is kind of hot though."

"Lissa. What are you doing here?" She ignored her commented.

"I wanted to see you and talk to you about some things, but now that you're busy, I guess I can come by tomorrow or something." Lissa let go of Rose's arm and headed towards the door.

"No, you can stay." She stopped her, no sense of coming all this way just to turn away and walk back in the rain. "You can borrow some of my clothes. I don't need you getting sick either. We'll talk after, alright?" Rose smiled a little, happy to see that her friend wasn't mad at her any longer. Though, she would never tell her about the dream she had about Dimitri, she didn't want to make Lissa mad again.

Rose walked over to her room and knocked on the door. "Christian, are you done in there?" The door flung open and there stood a none-happy Christian wearing a hot pink shirt that didn't fit at all and didn't cover his stomach along with the shortest looking short. Rose burst into laughter. "I had clothes for you on my bed! And this is what you found?!"

"It's not funny. I should have brought clothes with me." He shook his head.

"What's all the commotion about?" Lissa came into view, her towel hanging around her shoulders. Her eyes almost bugged out of their sockets when her eyes settled on Christian. "Oh. My. God."

Christian yelled, darting back into the room when he saw Lissa. His face had turned bright red second before. He was obviously embarrassed.

"Oh you two... I love the both of you." Rose couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

><p>Dimitri had stayed up all night searching up Rose. He had found little information about her. She didn't have a Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr or any of those other social networking, which he found weird. She was young and thought she would be into those type of things. He guessed not. Though, he did find Lissa's networking sites and there were pictures of the both of them. Just from searching through everything, he found out Rose's favorite color, favorite food, favorite movie... the list went on but they were all useless facts about her. Nothing really serious.<p>

But what was strange about the whole things was that, he couldn't find anything about her parents... if she even had any.

A knock sounded on his bedroom door causing Dimitri to look away from his computer screen. Getting up, he turned the computer off before stepping out of his hidden room. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly, peering out to see a wide awake Adrian at his door. "Hey, Dimitri!" He smiled and tilted his head. "I made you some breakfast... Oh dear, you look like death."

Dimitri raised a brow, not exactly understanding what he meant by that but than it dawned on him that he had pulled an all nighter. rubbing his face, his opened the door wider and leaned on it's frame as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, couldn't sleep well last night. And did you say you made breakfast? Since when did you ever cook?"

Adrian sighed. "Alright, you caught me. I went out and bought some things." He rolled his head. "So, shoot me. Come on, let's go eat before the food gets cold."

He chuckled and followed after him, shutting the door close behind him. As they made their way down to the kitchen, a strange thought popped into Dimitri's head. Maybe while Adrian was here, he could make himself useful for some. He was pretty good at getting information about some people. "Hey, can you help me out with something?"

"What?" Adrian beamed, he was surprised at Dimitri's offer.

"Help me find out some information about someone. It's quite hard and I know how well you are at that sort of thing... since you know... you can use Spirit and what not." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, his shoulders hunched over, waiting for Adrian's answer.

"You're a Spirit user as well, Dimitri. Why don't you just do it?" His brows came together in confusion. He was right. Dimitri was a spirit user but he was no where as strong as Adrian was. After all, he had just figured about the huge phenomenon a few years ago and even though he seemed to have a hold of it, he didn't always know how to control it. And when things did get out of control, the only way he knew how to calm things down was to drink a humans blood while intimate. Sometimes he even led him to be a little violent during his sessions.

"I am not as strong as you are, Adrian. I don't know how to brush others minds like you can. I can just dream walk and heal others. Also, read aura's but you had taught me that." Dimitri shook his head. It was rare for any Moroi to be a Spirit user, but who knew that two Spirit grew up with each other.

"True." Adrian nodded, thinking about it all as he took a seat at the table that had a large variety of food. "I'll agree to it... only if you tell me what you're up to." Adrian smirked.

_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was a short chapter, sorry bout that. <em>**

**_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and also don't forget to check out my new story Pawn. _**

**_5 reviews on this chapter before I post another chapter, please? _**


	7. Chapter 6

**_thanks for reading and reviewing_**

**_Sorry for not updating sooner. I all of a sudden got swarmed with school work :/ _**

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, Rose and her friends discussed where everyone would sleep. They all came up with the conclusion that Rose and Lissa would just share the bed while Christian slept on the couch. It seemed more reasonable that way, anyways. So, after Lissa had dried off and changed into warm clothes, they all decided to head to bed, since it was pretty late. Though, Rose couldn't sleep. Christian had mentioned to her that she was in danger when he first arrived and she wasn't able to get much out of him. How was she in danger? Rose had to find out now.<p>

Getting up, she slowly got out of bed, trying no to disturb Lissa. Once she was safe, she sneaked into her living room, peering in. "Pst..." she whispered, trying to see if Christian was still awake, but when she wasn't answered back, she tip-toed closer to him. Looking down at his peaceful form, she reached down and poked his cheek.

Still no answer.

Rose got down on her knees and stared at him, sending him a little glare. _Why are this boy so hard to wake up? _She thought, giving his cheek another poke. Still nothing. _Oh for Christ sake._ Putting her hands on his shoulders and gave him a little shake. "Wake up, stupid!" She staged whispered into his ear.

Christian jerked awake, ready to fight for his life if he had to, though, when he saw Rose, he calmed down and simple just stared up at her, blinking. "What do you want?" His brows narrowed, confusion lacing his voice.

"Keep your voice down. Lissa is sleep." She hushed him as she looked over her shoulder before looking back at her old friend. "What did you mean when you told me I was in danger before?"

Christian sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he looked over at Rose. "What?" He yawned, still trying to wake up. "Oh... before. Well, you see... your mother went to some psychic and she got a reading that someone close to her would pass away... No, sorry, I shouldn't say that, what I meant was get hurt. Her thoughts instantly went towards you cause... well, you're the closest person to her, even though you two don't talk any longer."

Rose's eyebrows narrowed as she listen, chewing on her cheek. "But Janine isn't into that kind of thing... why all the sudden?"

Christian just shrugged. "You got me. She came to me right after and told me everything and then told me I had to get you home." He pursed his lips, knowing the task before him would be a hard one. "Or I will have to tell her where you're staying so she can come see you."

"NO!" Rose jumped at him, covering his mouth, though hers was the one that needed to be covered. Suddenly remembering about Lissa, Rose relaxed back on the floor and sighed, hoping she hadn't woken her up. "You can't tell her I am here. I came here just so I could get away from her."

"I know, Rose, but you're going t have t face her sometimes." Christian moved on the couch, creating a space for Rose to sit. Patting the spot next to him, he smiled lazily. Rose sighed, sitting down next to him. "Aw, Rosie, put a smile on that face of yours, for me?" He smiled, a real smile, and placed his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. "Just like old time." He whispered, resting his cheek on her head.

"Yeah." She mumbled, nuzzling her head onto his shoulder, making herself comfortable as she drew her knees up to her chest. "I wish it was as simple as it used to be."

"Me too."

They sat in silence, Christian allowing Rose to get her thoughts together. Rose was confused and scared, though, she wouldn't usually admit that to herself. What drove Janine to go see a psychic in the first place? How was Rose supposed to get hurt and how? All bunch of questions ran through her mind, making her dizzy. She closed her eyes, trying to make the feeling go away. Rose knew that she had to go see her mother to get the real answers she wanted. But her stomach knotted up, making her feel sick.

"You can do it." Christian whispered into her hair, rubbing her arm, sensing her uneasiness.

"You'll come with me, right?" Rose looked up at him, frowning.

"Of course." He smiled down at her.

Rose smiled back. Christian always had made her feel better. Janine always thought the two were going to get married but Rose and Christian both agreed that they wouldn't since that would just be weird. They considered each other like brother and sister, always having each others back no matter what. And Rose loved that. It had broken her heart when she was forced to move away. She was afraid that she was never going to see her partner in crime anymore.

"Hey..." Rose began, breaking her thoughts and the silence that had fallen around them. "I... I just remembered something... A few weeks ago... I had this feeling that I was being watched. It lasted not too long and then it just disappeared."

"Hmph. That's weird." Christian pressed his lips together in a tight line, lost in thought for a moment. "Did you see anyone... like, not normal?"

Rose shook her head. "No. I couldn't catch anyone looking at me." She shook her head, suddenly laughing. "Maybe I'm just as crazy as Janine."

"Never. Look, Rose, don't worry about it too much. I was just delivering the message. Plus, I wanted to see you again. We can make your mother wait just a while longer. You need to show me around this city. It looks pretty fun to explore."

"Oh it is!" Rose grinned, her thoughts suddenly lost and replaced by giving a tour to Christian. When Christian yawned, Rose took that as her cue. "Alright, You need to get your sleep, so do I. After we all have breakfast, we can figure something out, okay?"

Christian nodded, pushing Rose off of the couch, laying down now.

Glaring, Rose stood and went back to bed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you understand it all, Adrian? Remember you need to keep this to yourself." Dimitri sat in his not-so-secretive room, Adrian sitting in front of him, looking at the file on his lap.<p>

"Yeah, I got it. It wont be easy, but I think I got this." Adrian nodded, feeling sure about himself. He just needed to meet with this Rose Hathaway to be able to look into her mind. Dimitri would be in charge of that. "Though, I must say..." he leaned back in his chair, looking up at Dimitri with a sly smirk on his lips. "You have reached to the most ultimate stalker I have ever come across."

"Oh, you speak like you have run into stalkers a lot." Dimitri huffed, cleaning off his desk.

"You'll be surprised." Adrian waved his hands. "A lot of crazy people out there, Dimitri. It's a good thing you're so... buff. I wouldn't even want to mess with you." Chuckling, he stood up, holding the file tightly in his hand. "I want to meet this Rose Hathaway, soon, Dimitri. I don't know how much time I've got here, but you cant be taking things slowly. We do this now and tackle the situation. Because if it's her, we need her. Emphasis on the _need." _He shook his head. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me before."

"I was told not to tell anyone, not even talk about it with people who did know about it, besides my Boss, of course. You're lucky he likes you." Dimitri stood, walking over to Adrian and taking the file out of his hands. "This stays with me. I'm sure you've already memorized it, so no need to take it with you."

"Aw, come on, Dimitri, I like feeling like some... special agent. Let me have my moment." Adrian frowned before pulling out a cig.

"No smoking in my house." Dimitri hissed under his breath, ripping it out of his mouth before throwing it in the trash can. "Now get out so we can go and 'run' into Rose."

"Asshole." Adrian mumbled under his breath before walking out of the room.

xxx

The two sat up camp outside the some amusement park. Dimitri had called Lissa and invited her and Rose to come. To his surprise though, this guy named Christian was with them. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't put a face to it. But that wasn't what had got him. There was another guy. Dimitri felt kind of jealous, wondering if he was with Rose since Lissa was too into Dimitri to possibly even look at another man, and he had proof of that. But shaking his head, he focused on the task in front of him, not worrying about why he even felt jealous in the first place.

"Why this place? It's all bunch of know-it-all teens that smell." Adrian half-whispered as he leaned towards Dimitri, his eyes scanning past a group of teenage boys who walked past. "And their fashion sense is horrible. Have they ever looked at themselves in a mirror before?"

"Adrian." Dimitri warned. "They aren't all teenagers. Besides, this is a great place for you and Rose to get lost from us. So you guys can talk and you could brush her mind." He rolled his eyes, thinking that it should have been obvious in the beginning.

"Right."

After a few minutes had passed, Rose, Lissa, and this Christian walked towards the entrance of the amusement park. Lissa's face lightened up as soon as she saw Dimitri, practically skipping over to him with Christian and Rose in her tail. "Hey." Dimitri smiled, introducing himself to Christian before politely saying hello to Rose and Lissa. Rose looked strikingly beautiful today, Dimitri seemed to notice, barely keep his eyes off of her, but a nudge in his side brought him back. "Oh. This is my friend Adrian. Adrian, this is Lissa, Rose, and Christian."

"Nice to meet you." Adrian smiled, eyes trained on Rose's

"You too." She mumbled before walking into the gate. "Let's go before the lines get too long." Rose walked away from the group, looking almost upset.

Adrian and Dimitri exchanged glances before everyone followed after her. As they walked, Adrian kept close to Rose, just so when they did split up, it wasn't too hard to find Rose, since it was pretty crowded.

"Hey, let's go to that ride." Christian pointed towards a huge roller-coaster and out of the counter of Dimitri's eyes, he noticed how Rose seemed to light up, causing his heart to race.

"Okay." She grinned, about to follow Christian towards the coaster but Adrian suddenly hooked his arm around Rose's. "Hey..."

"I'm scared of roller-coaster, but if I have a pretty lady like yourself with me, I'm sure I wont be." Adrian smiled softly, using his so called charm on her. It almost took all Dimitri's power not to just laugh at that moment.

Rose brows narrowed, not really falling for his schemes. "Okay..." She shook her head, beginning to laugh as she lead Adrian towards the coaster.

And that was their cue.

Dimitri pointed towards something that caught his attention, falsely, making Lissa and Christian turn their heads away from Rose and Adrian.

* * *

><p>Adrian walked with Rose, glancing back just once to make sure that the others weren't following them. "So, tell me about yourself." He smiled, trying to keep her occupied so she didn't notice that her friends weren't following.<p>

"What do you know to know?" She glanced over at him, her eyes grazing over his.

_Damn, she sure was pretty. Her pictures didn't do her justice. _Adrian thought.

"Anything. Where you're from. What you go to school for. What perfume you smell, cause damn, do you smell delicious." He chuckled.

"I'm boring. You don't want to know anything about me. And I don't wear perfume... well I usually don't, anyways." Rose frowned.

"That's okay, I'm sure I would find you interesting." He nodded, glancing around before looking back at her. "Really? I could have sworn you were wearing some."

"I'm sure you would, but I'm not going to tell you anything." She smirked, suddenly becoming playful.

"Oh?" Adrian suddenly raised his brows, surprised by the sudden mood change. This girl sure was strange, but he liked her, more than he really should, but she was interesting.

As they got in line for the ride, Adrian's eyes scanned her body. She was well built, nice body. He wasn't used to it, mostly, since he hung around with Moroi too often. But, boy did she smell good. Though, it was strange to hear that she wasn't wearing any perfume at all. Maybe it something around her but, surely enough, he could pinpoint it on her. This girl surely was something else.

And it suddenly hit him. He was supposed to be brushing this girls mind before her friends and Dimitri caught up to them. As Rose was too busy looking around, probably for her friends, Adrian slipped into her mind. Brushing upon every thought she had and every memory she possessed. But something was strange. There were certain memories that he couldn't reach, as if they were blocked off. Sighing, he decided to push forward. That's when he reached upon something that almost took his breath away.

_Well, shit._

* * *

><p><em><strong> You got three POVs today haha. <strong>_

_**Again, sorry for the lowness. **_

_**AND! Be sure to check out my new story; Pawn.**_

_**Please review. It means a lot and helps me continue the story.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Damn, I'm so happy you guys are liking this story so much. :)_**

**_Thank you._**

**_I actually should be studying for my Sociology test that's on Thursday but you know... PROCRASTINATION WINS AGAIN! haha _**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>It looked like Rose and Christian weren't going to get to talk today since Lissa had informed them about Dimitri and his friend Adrian inviting them to some amusement park. She was slightly confused and surprised. Dimitri hadn't talked with Lissa in a while, why all of the sudden was he calling her up? But that wasn't just what made her confused. It was also the dream she had of Dimitri. Her memories floated back to it causing her to wince. She would never tell Lissa about it.<p>

The three of them made their way over to the amusement park. It wasn't hard to spot the two since Dimitri was so tall. Lissa's face brightened as she caught sight of Dimitri, practically skipping over to him. Rose wanted to gag but knew better than to do that. Instead she nudge Christian in the ribs and nodded towards the two males before leaning over to whisper to him. "That one is Dimitri... I can't tell where he is from but his accent is present. And that one is Adrian, I guess. I've never really met him before."

Christian nodded, the wheels turning in his head, making Rose wonder what he was thinking. "Got it."

They entered the amusement park after everyone was introduced, and before Rose knew it, she was alone with Adrian. She couldn't see where her friends had gone to but at least she wasn't totally alone. Pursing her lips, she glanced over at Adrian, his dark hair pushed away from his face. He was very handsome, probably one of the most handsomest men she had seen, besides Dimitri, that make was just breathtaking. But it wasn't just Adrian's appearance that made her want to get hot and heavy with, it was his eyes. He had pretty, deep, emerald green eyes... that were staring right at her.

Rose snapped out of her trance and looked away, pretending to be busy looking at the roller-coasters around her.

"So, tell me about yourself." He smiled.

"What do you know to know?" She glanced over at him, meeting his gaze again, hoping the pink hue on her cheeks wasn't too noticeable.

"Anything. Where you're from. What you go to school for. What perfume you smell, cause damn, do you smell delicious." He chuckled.

"I'm boring. You don't want to know anything about me. And I don't wear perfume... well I usually don't, anyways." Rose frowned. Why was he asking her all these questions? Yeah, it was awkward being around someone you didn't really know, especially since Rose wasn't used to having so many friends around her.

"That's okay, I'm sure I would find you interesting." He nodded, glancing around before looking back at her. "Really? I could have sworn you were wearing some."

"I'm sure you would, but I'm not going to tell you anything." She smirked, suddenly becoming playful.

_What's wrong with me? _She wanted to slap herself for acting that way towards him. Was she trying to flirt with him?

"Oh?" Adrian suddenly raised his brows, probably surprised by Rose's change of action.

_Oh dear, God, did I scare him off already?_

They waited in line in silence after that. As Rose glanced around her surroundings, hoping that the others would arrive, she felt a tingle down her spine. _What was that? _She thought, looking back at Adrian. He was looking at her, which surprised her but he wasn't focused on her. He had a far off look. Rose wanted to wave her hand in front of him, hoping he was okay. _Did I scare this guy to death or something?_

And just as the thought came out, Adrian seemed to snap back to attention, a smile spreading across his lips as he looked at Rose, _really_ looked at her. Rose almost sighed at relief for that. "Where are the others? It seemed we lost them." She mumbled, looking around again.

"I know. They will catch up. They know what ride we're at." Adrian nodded and it was weird because as soon as he said that, they showed up next to them. Narrowing her brows, she looked around them. "There you guys are. You were beginning to make me worry."

"Sorry we got split up." Dimitri said, nodding towards Christian and Lissa. "They practically got dragged away." Lissa huffed and crossed her arms. She clearly didn't look as happy as she did before. Christian didn't look comfortable around those two. Rose wondered what had happened while they had split up for that short amount of time.

Rose was about to shrug it off until she saw Adrian's face. He was looking at Dimitri was it was like they were speaking to each other. It was weird, causing Rose to shiver again.

"Hey, are you cold?" Christian looked Rose in the eye, frowning. "I should have brought my jacket."

"No, I'm fine." She smiled, reassuring him. "Oh hey! We're next."

The rest of the day went pretty well. Although, Lissa soon noticed how Dimitri was staring at Rose most of the time and how friendly the two had gotten, the rest was almost perfect. And Rose didn't feel bad about since Christian was there to keep her company. Adrian didn't seem to matter too much since his mind seemed to be in a dark place. Rose wondered if he was a little bipolar.

They all waved goodbye and promised to do something similar again. Now it was time to get Christian alone to talk about Janine and how Rose was in danger, etc.

* * *

><p>Dimitri and Adrian sat in the car in silence as Dimitri drove back to his home. Adrian had been awfully quiet ever since Dimitri found his way towards him and Rose. Something was up but Dimitri couldn't tell what it was. But he would just have to wait until they got to the house before Adrian would spill what he had found. But something in Dimitri told him he wasn't going to like it.<p>

As soon as they entered the house, Adrian began to pace back and forth in front of him. "Man... you're going after something..." He didn't finish and instead lead him to the secret room in Dimitri's room. Once safely inside, Adrian took a deep breath and tried to talk again. "Stay away from Rose Hathaway..."

"Why?" Dimitri narrowed his brows, sitting down on his desk. He actually liked being with Rose more than he should have. Of course, it made Lissa a little upset but he didn't really care. She would move on, probably onto that Christian guy. "Why do I need to stay away from Rose? What did you find?"

"When I looked into her mind... everything seemed perfectly fine. Yeah, her life was a little bit of a mess, but whose isn't?" He found a beer in the mini fridge Dimitri kept in the room and opened up, taking a sip before continuing. Dimitri gave him an unapproved looked but Adrian ignored it. "And as I kept searching... nothing. I found nothing. It... It was like a whole chunk of her life was missing, something she couldn't reach. But... it was a blur. That black void was replaced with other memories. Someone had replaced her memories to try to hide up things that they didn't want her to know."

Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest, not saying a word.

" Now, tell me, who the hell can even do that? Rose in no way could have done that to herself, so someone else must of have to." Adrian shook his head, sighing and taking another sip of his beer.

"That does seem strange. Throughout my whole research, I haven't found anything that even touched the topic of that. I don't even think any spirit user can do that. It's a mystery." Dimitri frown, tilting his head, trying to think something up that could have caused it, but came up with nothing. "Okay, Adrian, we know someone has tampered with her memories... but why do you want me to stay away from her?" Adrian's lips pressed into a thin line. He was holding something back and Adrian didn't want to let whatever it was out. "Come on, Adrian." Dimitri growled.

"She is associated with someone. She doesn't know him. Barely has any memory of him. Just small glimpse that seem dream-like, but that's it. But it's someone who should be feared. And it's someone you know well enough." Adrian suddenly became fearful.

"Who?"

"Abe Mazur. She knows him. I don't know how but she knows him, Dimitri. She doesn't know she knows him but he is there, always watching over her and I have a feeling in my gut that says so. She should be feared and you should stay away from her. He'll know if you come near." Adrian shook his head, beginning to pace the small room.

This was a big deal, bigger than most people would think. Abe Mazur wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. He was evil, conniving and good for everything and nothing at the same time. Usually if you wanted some inside work done, he was the man to go. Though, of course if you couldn't pay him with money, you paid in something else. He was a very good man to get on the wrong foot with. Half the things he does is unknown, only people in his business know what he is truly up to, but Dimitri is pretty sure it all has to do with illegal things.

If Rose knew him someone, then that was something to be feared from her. Though, Dimitri couldn't help but to feel like he needed to get closer to her still. See what her deal is and why someone would block her memory like that. It had to be something really important if they had to go to that extent in doing so. Adrian tried to make this case seem dangerous and something Dimitri couldn't touch anymore. But... that was opposite for him. The more dangerous it got, the more Dimitri wanted to get involved.

Later that night, when Adrian wasn't around, Dimitri decided to make a phone call.

"Hello?" The other person on the line answered after four rings. Her voice made his heart skip a beat.

"Hey, Rose... It's Dimitri. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow." He bit his lips, hoping she would agree.

"Uhm..." There was a long pause causing Dimitri to hold his breath. "Sure."

Excellent. Mission get-to-the-real-Rose was in order.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I tried to not add in any cliff hangers but of course I didn't give you all the information. Got to keep you guys on your toes haha.<strong>_

_**Anyways, please review, it means a lot. And it helps me update faster.**_


End file.
